


GraysonCam

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-08
Updated: 2005-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs' GraysonCam is canon. God, I love DCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GraysonCam

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to work on something serious, and then I started talking to [](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/profile)[**jamjar**](http://jamjar.livejournal.com/) and the following happened. The drabble is decidedly pre-everything going kaboom in Nightwing continuity, and I place half the blame at her feet.
> 
> The second part happens three months after the next big trauma in Dick's life, because when that trauma hits he's going to get married. As one does. Except this time he'll have to take a roadtrip to Massachusetts.

Dick thinks of the cameras the way other people think of hugs. It's like always having someone you love to smile at, or a peck on the cheek before you leave.

Not that he wouldn't like a real hug more, but they're so busy.

He knows that stuff doesn't come easily for them, and he'll take what he can get.

So he grins at the cameras, and knows that when they review the footage, they'll smile back. And occasionally, for no defensible reason, he walks around the apartment naked.

It's usually a good way to get Tim to come over.

~^..^~

Roy finds one of the cameras, and Dick shrugs. "It's just their way of showing they care."

"Uh-huh," Roy says, somewhat skeptically. "The angle from that one--"

Dick finds the electronic gaze comforting. "It means if anything goes wrong, someone will know."

"And do they ever turn them off?"

"Something could /happen/."

Roy raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I was thinking we could get naked. How many cameras are there in here?"

Dick shrugs and glances around. "I've found five. So, probably fifteen or so."

Roy suddenly looks panicked. "She doesn't show these to the other Birds of Prey, does she? Dinah doesn't-- Oh God."

Dick blushes. "Helena was kind of laughing, last time she saw us."

Roy puts his head in his hands. "That's it, short pants. No more kinky stuff."

"I talked to Babs," Dick says later. "She promises she won't show Dinah anything from the bedroom if it bothers you."

Roy shakes his head. "And the stuff from the kitchen, last week?"

"I didn't ask."

He sighs. "I'll never be able to ask her to pass the butter again."

"Honestly, I don't think she'd ask you to. She knows where your hands have been."

"Look who's talking."

Dick grins at him. "And Babs is sending an anniversary present."

Roy frowns. "It's been --"

"Three months."

"-- you celebrate at three months?"

"She does, I guess."

Roy stares at him. "So. What's -- Babs -- going to send us?"

Dick blushes. "I think she said something about, um, how we already /had/ the Speedy and Robin, you know, but we didn't have the first -- er. Nightwing. And Arsenal."

"You know she's selling this stuff on the internet, right?"

Dick stares. "She wouldn't."

"Come into the bedroom," Roy says with a general glare around the room. "I'll show you."

Dick nibbles his ear. "I can think of more interesting ways to spend time."

Roy opens the mail the next day. "An exclusive contract -- from Wayne Films?"

Lian says, "Daddy's gonna be a movie star!"

Dick says, "I gotta go clean the bathroom."

"Oh, no. No no. What the hell, Dick?"

"There's scum all over the tub."

Roy shakes his head. "This is completely not okay."

Dick sighs. "He doesn't mean anything bad by it."

"No?"

"Here." Dick flips through the mail. "Don't send this one back." He pulls out a plain envelope addressed to Bobby Malone. "I think we're in a bidding war."

Roy facepalms. "No. I want a divorce."

Dick opens the letter. It has green raised letterhead. "-- wow, she's making quite the offer."

Roy looks over his shoulder. "The one from Wayne Films has another digit."

Dick whistles. "How'd you like to be independently wealthy, Speedy?"

Roy leans on the wall and closes his eyes. "Can't we just inherit?"

"That wouldn't be nearly as much fun."

Lian tugs on Roy. "Are you gonna play a game?"

"No, Princess. Auntie Oracle and -- ugh -- Grampa Batman are playing games with us."

"They're just trying to help," Dick says.

Lian bounces. "Are they coming here?"

"I hope not."

Dick goes through the mail more thoroughly. "Oh -- Drake Industries, huh?" He hands it to Roy. "Better check it."

"Didn't they fold?" He opens the envelope. "-- wait, what the hell? I am never going to -- um -- kiss you again."

"Why not?" Lian says.

"Because his family is weird."

"Weird like Grampa Ollie and Unca Connor and Auntie Mia?"

Roy shakes his head. "No, they're worse."

"Oh." Lian tilts her head to one side. "Uh-oh."

"I'm not signing a contract with Wayne Films," Roy says, "and I don't care what they're offering."

Dick sighs. "There goes our bargaining power."

"What about this Drake Industries thing?"

"It's a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises."

Roy frowns. "You mean -- oh, god." He throws the papers on the floor. "I'm going to pack. This is over."

"Oh, come on." Dick follows him. "It wouldn't change anything."

Roy shakes his head. "Yes, it would. It really, really would."

"It's not like we're not -- um -- cuddling a lot already." Dick pauses. "Lian, isn't Dora the Explorer on now?"

"DORA!" Lian runs for the TV.

Roy winces. "I hate it when you do that."

Dick gives him a battish glare. "I hate it when you threaten to leave."

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Roy goes into the bedroom and manages to get a t-shirt all the way out of the drawer before Dick gets the door shut and pounces him.

"Roy, I know it's different for you, but it's just me, really."

Roy groans. "You and how many million people, maybe."

Dick nuzzles his neck. "I'll make you forget about them." He looks ceilingward. "Babs, we're accepting the contract as of now. This goes on the tab."

"Jesus, don't do that." Roy shudders. "It's bad enough knowing she's there without talking to her."

Dick grins. "You want to get paid, don't you?"

"How do you know she was listening?" The lights flicker. "Oh, fuck me."

Dick laughs. "Exactly what I had in mind."

A couple of days later, there's a knock on the door. Roy answers it. "Hey, Robin. Aren't you out a little early?"

Robin hugs him and gives him a passionate kiss.

Roy backs off, holding up his hands. "Hey, what's going on here?"

Robin shakes his head. "Oracle, I told you they didn't read the guest star clause. Work on your eye movement trackers."

Roy goes into the kitchen and sits down. "I need a drink."

"You shouldn't think about this so hard," Dick says. "It's just Robin."

Roy scowls. "It was different when he was you."

"And Jason."

"--that too."

"Unca Robin!" Lian says. "Hi!"

Robin smiles at her and pulls something sharp and complicated out of his belt. "Hi, Lian. This is for you. See if you can get it apart."

"Oh, wow!" She sits at the table and starts tweaking it. "Are you gonna help me?"

"No, I need to -- talk to your -- parents." Robin raises an eyebrow at them. "In the bedroom. Now."

Dick pats Roy's shoulder. "Just relax."

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Roy demands.

Dick shrugs. "I read the contract."

"And you didn't warn me?"

"I thought you read it, too."

Robin folds his arms. "Are you coming?"

"All right, all right." Roy gets up. "Have fun, Princess. Yell if you need anything."

Lian is absorbed in the puzzle. She murmurs, "Okay, daddy," and goes back to playing.


End file.
